<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gypsies of the Ether by thatboleyn_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941203">Gypsies of the Ether</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatboleyn_girl/pseuds/thatboleyn_girl'>thatboleyn_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy endings though, Panic Attacks, TW: Homophobia, parrlyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatboleyn_girl/pseuds/thatboleyn_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off 'Gypsies of the Ether' from Soho Cinders</p><p>Relationships were supposed to be between a man and woman, or so they were told. For most couples, sneaking around and pretending to be ‘just friends’ ended after high school, but for Anne Boleyn and Catherine Parr, sneaking around was normal to them, it was all they knew as they feared that if they went public about their relationship, the overwhelming amount of homophobia would consume them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Cathy P</em>: Where are you!!?? I can’t see you :(( &lt;3&lt;3</p><p><em>Anne B</em>: You must be clinically blind.</p><p><em>Cathy P</em>: Oh shut it. I just want to give you a hug, maybe even a kiss, if you’re lucky ;))</p><p><em>Anne B</em>: Turn around, dumbass.</p><p>Catherine had never turned around quicker than in this moment, and it was only a matter of seconds before she was wrapped up in the warm, strong arms she knows and loves, “I missed you so much,” Cathy whispered before reaching up to place a soft kiss on the taller girl's lips.</p><p>“Guess I got lucky then,” Anne said with a laugh, “I missed you too, gorgeous girl. One week without seeing you in person is far too long,” she said softly, pulling her in closer,</p><p>“I wish I could see you more often.”</p><p>“Me too, my love. Why don’t you come over this weekend? Anna and Aragon are going away!”</p><p>“We’ll see, baby, we’ll see,” Anne said with a laugh before leaning down to kiss Cathy, the embrace was soft, slow, innocent and longing. Filled with this pent up desire and lust that they can rarely show each other.</p><p>It wasn’t long before their moment was interrupted by Aragon, “One second,” Cathy said softly before answering the phone, “Hey what’s up?”</p><p>“How long until you get back? Anna and I are hungry!” Aragon all but yelled through the phone.</p><p>“Soon, soon, I promise, no more than 20 minutes,” Cathy said before hanging up the phone, “Well, I best get going before Aragon and Cleaves come and rip my head off. I’ll call you tonight, I promise.”</p><p>“See you next week, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” She said before placing one more kiss to Anne’s lips. The two girls longed for a normal relationship with each other. One where they could love fiercely and unconditionally for the world to see, not just for the two of them. ‘One day’ they both hoped.</p><p>-</p><p>Anne let out a frustrated groan as she flopped down on Kitty’s bed.</p><p>“Trouble in paradise?” Kitty asked in an amused tone.</p><p>“You could say that again,” Anne huffed,</p><p>“I don’t get why Cathy’s friends have a problem with our sexualities. It’s not like it even affects them, I just want to show her off to the world and show everyone how much I love her. Is that too much to ask?”</p><p>“It sucks Annie, I love seeing you so happy, I wish the others could see it too,” She said softly before pulling the taller girl into a hug. The moment was soon interrupted by a message on Anne’s phone.</p><p><em>Cathy P</em>: I miss you already</p><p>Anne laughed, her cheeks turning red before showing the message to Kitty, “God, you’re so gone for her, aren’t you Annie.” Anne just laughed in response before sending a message in return.</p><p><em>Anne B</em>: You’re that desperate, huh?</p><p><em>Cathy P</em>: Don’t flatter yourself, Boleyn</p><p><em>Cathy P</em>: I love you</p><p><em>Cathy P</em>: And I miss every single thing about you</p><p><em>Cathy P</em>: Especially your lips and…</p><p><em>Anne B</em>: I want you</p><p><em>Cathy P</em>: Come over later</p><p><em>Cathy P</em>: Please</p><p><em>Anne B</em>: I don’t want you to get killed by Aragon, baby. If I could I’d be there in a heartbeat.</p><p><em>Cathy P</em>: Can I come over to yours then? Jane goes to bed early doesn’t she? And Kitty’s the only one that’s fine with us</p><p><em>Anne B</em>: I’ll see what I can do, sweetheart. I’ll let you know, talk soon. Love you lots xxx</p><p><em>Cathy P</em>: I love you too, so much.</p><p>Catherine sighed and sat back in her chair, both frustration and excitement running through her body. Potential promises of what could happen tonight going through her mind, along with the thoughts of worry and what could go wrong.</p><p>“What’s got you so deep in thought, huh?” Anna said, sitting down on the sofa next to Cathy, “Is it a boy?” She said in a teasing tone.</p><p>“No, you know me. I’m going to be single for as long as possible. Finding a man isn’t at the top of my list at the moment,” She hated how easily the lie slipped out of her mouth, but it was the safer option, unless of course, she wanted to end up living on the street.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Cath,” Anna said, rolling her eyes before getting up and leaving Cathy on the couch by herself. She smiled softly and checked her phone to see 5 unread messages from Anne.</p><p>Anne B: Hey baby</p><p>Anne B: I think you should be good to come over tonight</p><p>Anne B: Kitty’s taking Jane out for dinner and they should be gone until 11pm so if you come around 9:30pm we should be fine.</p><p>Anne B: Jane doesn’t know about us but I think she’ll be fine with it but just to be safe</p><p>Anne B: Though I now have to do Kitty’s chores as well as mine for a week but so worth it</p><p>Anne B: I can’t wait to see you ;) </p><p>Cathy all but ran upstairs to get ready. She and Anne rarely got to see each other for longer than half an hour once a week so she was beyond excited.</p><p>Cathy P: Just getting ready now, be there soon. Love you lots xxxxxx</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was risky, she knew that, in fact they both did. But that was the last thought that came to their minds when Anne was sneaking Catherine in the house through the window, both girls bursting with excitement. She barely made it in before their lips were connected and their bodies were pressed flush against each other. </p><p>“How is it that it’s only been 3 hours and it feels like I haven’t seen you in years,” Catherine asked with a laugh, pulling the taller girl closer towards her. Anne laughed in response before kissing the life out of her before falling backwards onto the bed. She wasted no time in flipping Cathy over so Anne could be on top and started taking off her clothes.</p><p>“How long do we have?” Cathy asked, breathless. </p><p>“Couple of hours, Kitty will text me when they’re 20 minutes away.” Anne said in a nervous voice, the entire mood of the room shifting.  </p><p>Cathy frowned and sat up, grabbing Anne’s hands, “Why are you nervous my love? You seem really on edge.”</p><p>“I’m just worried. Catherine and Anna had a horrible reaction when you came out to them and so did my parents, I just don’t want Jane to as well. She’s like the mum I never had and I just don’t want to disappoint her,” She said, and suddenly her hands and the room around her was more interesting to look at, “It’s stupid I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not stupid. Not at all, how about we watch a movie and have some dinner, we can continue this later, and when Jane and Kitty come home you can tell her. I’ll be right by your side and if it does go bad, I’ll be here the whole time. Plus, I can stay the night if you want, I’m sure I can make up some sort of lie tomorrow morning,” She said in a soft voice, pulling the brown-haired girl closer to her. </p><p>“That would be lovely, thank you Cath,” Anne replied in a small voice before standing up and picking up her clothes off the floor, “And I would absolutely love for you to stay over.”</p><p>The couple ordered Pizza for dinner, even though Cathy insisted on making food, Anne said she couldn’t be bothered and wouldn’t settle for anything else. They watched some of their favourite disney movies and cuddled on the sofa, but no matter how hard she tried, Anne couldn’t get the constant, nagging, homophobic thoughts out of her head, and they only worsened when Jane and Kitty walked through the door. </p><p>“Hey Anne we’re-” Jane began, “Oh! Who’s this?!”</p><p>“This is,” Anne began before her voice got caught in her throat. </p><p>“My name’s Catherine, it’s nice to meet you!” Cathy said confidently, standing up from the sofa and reaching her hand out for Jane to shake. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Catherine! I’m Jane and this is Kitty, how do you two know each other?” Jane asked curiously, Kitty, on the other hand, looked terrified for Anne and kept giving her reassuring smiles and nods every now and then. </p><p>“We’re dating,” Anne said from the couch in a small, barely audible voice. </p><p>“What’s that love?” Jane asked, walking towards the girl. </p><p>“Cathy and I are dating. Please don’t be mad or disappointed I don’t know if you support this kind of stuff but if you don’t I can find somewhere else to live I’m sorry please don’t hit me,” Anne said in one big breath, slowly descending into a panic attack. All three girls rushed by her side, Cathy pulling her into an embrace and Kitty softly rubbing her shoulder. </p><p>“Annie,” Jane said, making Anne look her directly in the eyes, “I’m really happy for you, and I fully support you. It doesn’t matter who you love, I don’t care, I like girls too.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yes! There is nothing wrong with it, at all. You love who you love, and though I’ve never met her before today, I’m sure Catherine is an amazing person who loves you so much, and there’s no doubt in my mind that you love her just as much,” Jane said in a soft voice, pulling the brown-haired girl closer to her as tears started to fall down her face.</p><p>“Thank you,” Anne whispered into Jane’s shoulder.</p><p>-</p><p>Later that night, Anne and Cathy laid in bed, holding each other close after the events of the afternoon, “Well, that wasn’t completely awful, was it?” Cathy asked, looking up at Anne, still shaken up from earlier.</p><p>“I’m just glad I’m not sleeping on the streets tonight,” Anne said in a monotone voice.</p><p>“Hey,” Cathy said, sitting up to face Anne, “We would’ve figured something out, okay? Nothing bad has happened or was or is going to happen to you. I will make sure of it.”</p><p>“What did I do to deserve you?” Anne whispered, curling into Cathy’s side. Their relationship was messy and far from perfect, but they were taking it day by day, but most importantly, they were together and had each other, and that’s all they needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for such a short chapter, sh*t gets juicy next chapter ooooh stay tuned heh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>